<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a shoulder to cry on by Multifandom_Otaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096647">a shoulder to cry on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku'>Multifandom_Otaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jay angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Crying, Friendship, Gen, Mental Breakdown, friendship breakup, vent fic, venting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:02:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/pseuds/Multifandom_Otaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jay has broken up with one of his oldest friends, and it's hitting him hard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>jay angst [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a shoulder to cry on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based on a real and current event happening to me right now. i'm losing a best friend because i've been kind of toxic, and we've both drifted away from eachother. and i don't think this is a rift we can fix. </p><p>i'm not looking for sympathy, just to let out my feelings onto a page.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jay heard the familiar blip from his phone, and picked it up. he knew that he was procrastinating in replying to elle, but he just... didn't know how to reply. </p><p>elle: hey....<br/>
elle: i've been meaning to do something for a while now. i don't think we should be friends anymore. it's not your fault, but we've just... drifted apart. we barely ever talk to eachother, and i don't know if we can continue the friendship. you've also hurt me sometimes, and never apologized. i just... can't continue on with this friendship, especially since i seem to be the one pulling it.<br/>
elle: if you wanna reach out, go ahead somewhere else. </p><p>
  <em>elle has blocked you.</em>
</p><p>jay stared at the message, and didn't even realize he had started crying until he sobbed. he set the phone down on his bedside table and just lay on his bed. he wasn't angry. it was hard to explain. it was like a chunk got ripped out of his heart. </p><p>he looked at the wall of posters and pictures. the majority were of him and the other ninja, but in the midst of all the pictures, there was a tattered polaroid. little jay and little elle smiled back at him. their smiles were taunting him. he looked back up at the ceiling, and cried silently. </p><p>he was almost tempted to grab one of kai's hoodies that he stole a while back and get lost in sweater town, but the temptation of not moving at all for the next couple days was very enticing. </p><p>but for now, he just lay on his bed and mourned for the friend he lost.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>